Beatiful Paint
by Nisca31tm-emerald
Summary: Untuk menjawab tantangan shindanmaker. XD Lukisan tersebut mencurigakan. Bagi Ino lukisan tersebut indah tapi sangat menyeramkan. Sai adalah kekasihnya, tidak mungkin kekasihnya menghianatinya, bukan? SaIno. R


**Beautiful Paint**

"**Nisca31tm-emerald"**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto bukanlah milik saya, kalau Naruto milik saya, pastilah saat ini saya menjadi orang sukses diusia belia… :D

**Warning** : AU, OOC, Alur mungkin sulit dimengerti, banyak typo(s) dan miss typo(s). Ceritanya mungkin udah pasaran dan kurang menegangkan, tapi saya sudah berusaha. Hehehe…

**Don't like don't read …**

**Summary **: Lady Cherry. Itu lukisan yang sangat indah, namun sayang, Lady Cherry itu sendiri adalah sebuah kesalahan. Pelukis itu memang pandai mengenakan topeng kasat mata yang bisa mengelabui siapa saja. Seniman memang memiliki senjata masing-masing untuk menciptakan karya seni yang sesungguhnya. Keabadian.

**Rate** : M

**HAPPY READING ^^**

* * *

Irama langkah kaki keras beradu dengan lantai putih terbuat dari batu marmer menciptakan suara yang mendegum. Suasana sepi menambah kesan suram pada koridor bangunan tersebut. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam kelam dengan iris mata kelam berjalan dengan lambat menuju ujung dari koridor tersebut. Di tangan kanannya terselip sebuah kanvas putih belum ternoda oleh warna apapun, sedangkan tangan kirinya membawa tas kecil transparan yang berisi segala alat lukis yang telah lebih dulu dia persiapkan.

Pemuda itu terus tersenyum hingga matanya terpejam. Sepertinya _mood_nya sedang bagus. Ujung dari koridor tersebut adalah sebuah tanah lapang dengan rumput-rumput lembut menumbuhinya. Dengan penuh kesenangan dia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi _single_ yang memang sudah berada di sana. Dia meletakkan kanvas putihnya pada kayu penahan, agar kanvasnya berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

Tangan pemuda itu dengan gemulai mulai membuat sketsa dengan pensil berwarna biru yang memang sering dia gunakan. Bibirnya kini terkatup, ekspresinya mulai serius, tangannya bagai tangan dewa, hanya membutuhkan waktu singkat, sebuah sketsa sudah mulai terbentuk. Bibir pemuda itu kembali menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman khasnya. Dia senang melukis, tentu saja karena dia adalah seorang pelukis terkenal. Danzo Sai.

"Sai, kau sedang melukis lagi? Bolehkah aku melihatnya?" Tanya seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Sai. Gadis itu berambut pirang pucat denga iris mata biru pucat. Wajahnya sangat cantik, bibirnya ranum, dan segala keelokan yang dia miliki menjadi nilai plus. Kedua tangan gadis tersebut melingkar di leher Sai dengan sangat mesra.

"Kau bisa melihatnya, Ino." Sahut Sai, dia tersenyum ke arah gadis yang dia panggil 'Ino' tersebut dengan sangat lembut. Bisa terlihat jika mereka berdua memiliki hubungan khusus.

Sai membiarkan Ino melihat hasil kerja Sai yang belum selesai, wajar saja, pemuda itu baru saja memulai pekerjaan. Ino tersenyum senang, dia mengecup pipi Sai dengan sayang, kekasihnya ini memang sangat berbakat dalam seni, terutama melukis. Tangan kekasihnya ini memang bagai diperuntukkan hanya untuk membuat karya seni, karya apapun yang dibuat dari buah tangan Sai pasti hasilnya menjadi sangat menakjubkan. Sai ahli dalam hampir semua bidang seni, kadang Ino bertanya-tanya, kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sai lebih condong ke karya lukisan daripada yang lainnya. Mungkin saja karena pameran minggu lalu.

**Flashback On**

Suara lampu sorot yang tiba-tiba menyala membuat suasana menjadi hening seketika. Sorotan lampu itu memerangkap sebuah lukisan yang masih bertutupkan kain putih, orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan bernuansa elegan dengan banyak sekali karya seni di dalamnya menjadi penasaran. Orang-orang menunggu dengan sabar saat seorang pemuda menaiki panggung selaku pelukis yang meluncurkan lukisan tersebut.

"Inilah lukisan terbaik Danzo Sai pada musim ini." Pembawa acara menyuarakan isyarat tersebut agar pemuda berambut hitam yang sudah berada di atas panggung membuka penutup lukisannya. Dan tentu saja itu yang dilakukan oleh Sai.

Tangan pemuda berkulit pucat itu langsung menyingkap kain putih yang menutupi hasil karyanya. Untuk sejenak suasana menjadi hening, namun detik berikutnya decak kagum memenuhi seluruh penjuru ruangan. Orang-orang terpana dengan lukisan Sai. Lukisan tersebut adalah lukisan sebuah patung wanita yang sangat indah, bagai nyata dan dilukis dengan gaya yang sangat baik khas Danzo Sai.

"Lukisan ini berjudul _Lady Cherry_. Aku sangat menyukai warna merah muda, entah kenapa aku langsung merasa cocok dengan perpaduan warna itu dengan objek lukisanku." Ucap Sai, hal tersebut menambah decak kagum orang-orang dalam ruangan, Sai berujar dengan sangat misterius namun mengundang banyak sekali perhatian. Lukisannya memang bukan lukisan biasa.

Lukisan yang selalu di lukis oleh Sai adalah objek mati, dia tidak pernah membuat lukisan dari objek hidup. Contohnya adalah lukisan _Lady Cherry_ itu sendiri. Sai melukis sebuah patung dari _figure_ wanita yang berwujud sebuah patung porselin, namun kesannya sangat hidup. Di mana patung tersebut memiliki rambut pendek dengan semburat _pink_ yang buram, meskipun demikian entah kenapa tampak sangat elegan dan tak tertandingi. Jangan lupakan iris mata patung tersebut yang berwarna hijau _emerald_ yang sangat indah, seakan-akan dapat memasuki alam bawah sadarmu sendiri kala menatap langsung padanya. Objek dalam lukisan itu sangat asli, sangat indah, menawan, dan mampu menarik hati para kritikus seni yang datang di acara ini, begitu juga dengan para sesama seniman maupun hanya pengunjung biasa.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan inspirasi itu, Sai?" Tanya suara keras dari barisan depan. Rambut pirang berantakan sangat kontras dengan iris biru langitnya yang bak samudera.

"Ini hanya tersirat seketika, dan aku langsung menuangkannya dalam lukisan, Naruto." Ucap Sai. Dia memang sudah sangat akrab dengan pemuda bernama Naruto Namikaze tersebut, sehingga keformalan sudah hilang dari keduanya, Naruto adalah seorang seniman yang lebih suka menjerumuskan dirinya pada bidang musik, walau tentu saja bakat Naruto itu sangat hebat sama seperti dirinya sendiri.

Dan setelah itu banyak sekali pujian-pujian yang ditujukan oleh para pengunjug untuk Sai, bahkan banyak yang ingin membeli lukisan tersebut. Sayangnya Sai tidak menjualnya, dia hanya memajang lukisan itu di kamarnya. Tidak menginjinkan orang lain untuk memilikinya, wajar jika mengingat itu adalah hasil yang sangat fenomental dari seorang Danzo Sai.

**Flashback Off**

"Sai, aku masih ingat minggu lalu saat pameran lukisanmu. Kau sangat hebat, Sayang." Ino berujar dengan sangat mesra, dia memang sangat mencintai Sai karena bakat Sai yang sangat hebat dan mampu menyentuh hatinya. Tapi kadang dia merasa suram dengan lukisan Sai minggu lalu itu, lukisan _Lady Cherry_ itu berkesan sangat mengerikan di matanya walau keindahan yang lebih mendominasi.

"Aku juga masih ingat minggu lalu, dan karenanya aku menjadi lebih semangat." Sai menyahut yang lagi-lagi diawali dan diakhiri dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Sai, aku pulang dulu ya! Sekali-sekali berkunjunglah ke rumahku, jangan aku saja yang harus mengunjungimu." Ujar Ino dengan nada merajuk yang dibuat-buat, dia mengecup bibir Sai untuk sesaat dan langsung berlari kecil meninggalkan kekasihnya itu yang kembali bergulat dalam pekerjaannya yakni melukis.

**# # #**

Sai berjalan dengan pelan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua, di tangan kanannya ada sebuah lukisan yang belum selesai, hanya tinggal beberapa polesan dan perbaikan di sekitar objek maka selesai sudah. Wajah Sai datar, tidak memiliki ekspresi apa-apa. Dia meletakkan lukisan miliknya di atas meja kosong yang berada di sisi lain tempat tidurnya, lalu dia menuju sebuah lukisan yang berada di sisi pintu kamar, meneliti lukisan tersebut dengan iris matanya yang kelam. Tangannya yang berkulit pucat menyentuh lukisan tersebut dengan penuh sayang.

"Lihat, kan? Kau lebih bersinar jika dijadikan lukisan, _Lady Cherry_." Ucap Sai dengan tenang. Dia kembali memperhatikan karyanya tersebut tanpa berkedip. Dia puas dengan lukisannya itu, dia sangat puas dengan hasil yang dia dapatkan. Namun dia merasa kurang.

"Sepertinya aku harus menemukan objek lukisan baruku selain dirimu, Lady Cherry." Sai kembali berujar setelah terdiam hampir beberada detik lamanya.

Kini Sai berjalan menuju meja yang berada di dekat jendela, dia mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi berkaki bulat tanpa sandaran yang sengaja dia desain untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya di dalam kamar. Tangannya meraih sebuah pena dari kotak persegi serta satu lembar kertas polos dari laci meja. Tangannya mulai menari, dia membuat sebuah gambaran tangan dengan indahnya, iris matanya jelas menunjukkan sebuah kerinduan, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, dia lalu melempar pena itu ke arah lukisan _Lady Cherry_ miliknya, namun meleset, pena itu tepat mengenai dinding tepat di samping lukisan. Sai mendengus.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menghantuiku, _Lady Cherry_…" Ucap Sai tanpa makna apa-apa, dia menatap keluar jendela kamarnya yang gelap, jelas saja, malam telah datang. Dia sedikit terkesiap saat melihat siluet berambut merah muda berdiri di balkon kamarnya.

Berlari, Sai langsung berlari menuju balkon dan membuka pintu kaca balkonnya tersebut, dia langsung meneliti sekitar, namun tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berada di balkon kamarnya. Sai menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi cuma khayalannya saja.

"Apa kau marah, _Lady Cherry_?" Entah sejak kapan Sai kembali berdiri di depan lukisannya yang dia beri nama _Lady Cherry_ tersebut. Tangannya dengan kasar menekan kaca yang melindungi lukisannya, bibirnya menyeringai, seringaian yang tidak pernah dia tunjukkan di depan publik sekalipun, seringaian yang hanya dia tunjukkan di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Tapi tidak ada yang dapat kau lakukan. Lukisan tetaplah sebuah lukisan. Dan aku sangat senang karena berhasil melukismu, _Lady Cherry_, milikku." Sai berbalik menuju tempat tidurnya, dia melepas mantelnya dan melemparnya sembarang arah sebelum iris matanya mulai terpejam, dia tidur. Sama sekali tidak sadar jika iris mata objek lukisannya, _Lady Cherry_, mengeluarkan air mata.

**# # #**

"Hei, Teme. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Seorang pemuda berambut pirang berujar pada sosok lain yang berada di hadapannya kini. Tangan berkulit tan pemuda berambut pirang menyentuh tuts-tuts piano miliknya dengan penuh sayang, telinganya yang memang sensitif pada musik mendengarkan permaianan gitar lawan bicaranya yang walaupun dia ajak bicara tidak juga menyahut sejak tadi, namun bukan masalah baginya. Dia adalah seniman yang sangat mencintai musik, mendengar temannya bermain gitar dengan sangat bagus tersebut sudah membuatnya senang.

"Hn, Dobe?" Tangan pemuda lain itu berhenti bergerak. Iris mata sehitam malam miliknya memandang temannya tersebut dengan pandangan datar, namun ada kilat penasaran di dalamnya. Naruto Namikaze memang sangat pandai membuat orang lain penasaran, terutama bagi Uchiha Sasuke.

"Lukisan milik Sai…," Perkataan Naruto melambat dan terkesan mendramatisir, hal itu jelas membuat alis Sasuke berkerut.

"Apa, Dobe?" Ayolah! Lukisan Sai itu banyak, dia tidak bisa menebak kemana arah membicaraan Naruto.

"_Lady Cherry_,"

Sasuke terdiam saat mendengar nama lukisan Sai yang satu itu. Dia jelas masih ingat bagaimana rupa lukisan Sai tersebut, lukisan yang sangat indah dan terkesan sangat hidup, lukisan yang bahkan Sasuke akui sangat menawan. Walau Sasuke bukan seniman di bidang lukis, namun dia merasakan sebuah nilai seni yang sangat mahal pada lukisan tersebut. Tapi yang lebih penting lagi adalah…

"Tidakkah kau pikir itu sangat mirip dengan Sakura-chan?" Itulah pertanyaan kelak Naruto yang membuat Sasuke berpikir sejenak untuk menjawab. Dia memang memiliki pemikiran seperti itu saat melihat lukisan Sai tersebut, hanya saja rasanya mustahil. Buat apa seorang Sai melukis Sakura? Lagi pula Sakura, kan sudah…

"Sadarlah, Dobe. Buat apa Sai melukis Sakura? Mereka saja bahkan tidak akrab? Kau ingat saat masih sekolah dulu? Sai sudah berpacaran dengan Ino, dan Sakura…berpacaran denganku, ingat?" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada sendu di dalamnya, meski sudah menjadi mantan kekasih, Sasuke tidak bisa berbohong jika dia dulu sangat mencintai gadis cantik berambut _pink_ cerah bernama Sakura.

"Aku tahu itu, Teme. Hanya saja aku curiga dengan Sai," Naruto berujar dengan lirih, tangannya menyentuh tuts-tuts piano tanpa menekannya, iris matanya berkilat sendu.

"Sakura sudah menghilang enam bulan lamanya, Sai dan Sakura sama sekali tidak akrab, tertegur sapa saja rasanya tidak pernah. Dan Sai hanya melukis objek mati, bukan _figure_ seseorang, Dobe. Apa fakta itu belum cukup untukmu? Sudahlah…lupakan ini, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke dengan tenang dan dingin, dia tidak memandang sedikitpun pada Naruto, karena dia tahu jika pemilik iris biru langit itu tengah menatapnya dengan penuh harap agar percaya.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin membantuku. Aku akan mencari tahunya seorang diri, Teme jelek." Teriak Naruto keras. Dia menjauh dan membanting pintu dengan keras, meninggalkan Sasuke yang berada di dalam ruangan menghela nafas. Dia memang sudah tahu tabiat temannya tersebut yang suka meledak-ledak.

Namun seketika iris Sasuke berubah sendu. Dia menatap ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. Pemikiran Sasuke sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto, dia memang sedikit mencurigai Sai, hanya saja dia sudah mengenal Sai sejak lama, dan temannya itu tidak memiliki sifat negatif yang berbahaya. Namun dia juga mengakui, jika dia tidak mengenal Sai dengan baik. Sasuke ingin percaya dengan Naruto, hanya satu pertanyaan dalam otaknya yang membuatnya tetap kukuh pada pendirian. Jika memang objek lukis Sai adalah Sakura, untuk apa Sai melukis Sakura?

'Dasar Dobe!' Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati, dia mengacak rambut hitam ravennya dengan kesal dan terkesan frustasi. Tidak mungkin Sai berselingkuh dengan Sakura, kan? Ini semua gara-gara Naruto Dobe yang membuat otaknya jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Dengan kesal dan tidak tenang, Sasuke meraih _handphone_ yang berada di saku celananya. Dia melihat daftar _list_ kontak yang ada di _handphone_ tersebut, menekan tombol _call_ pada nomor yang dia pilih.

"Kakashi, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku." Tanpa mendengar kata sambutan serta sahutan dari lawan bicara, Sasuke langsung menutup teleponnya. Dengan kasar dia berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

**# # #**

Ino Yamanaka. Gadis muda yang memiliki pekerjaan sebagai designer muda berbakat dari Konoha tersebut terlihat gelisah duduk di bangku taman, dia mengenakan _dress_ selutut berwarna ungu muda, dengan hiasan unik yang menambah kesan elegan dan cantik dalam dirinya. Iris matanya yang berwarna biru pucat memandang sekitarnya dengan gelisah sebelum iris matanya tersebut berubah berbinar kala melihat orang yang dia tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

"Naruto!" Panggilnya dengan senyuman khas yang memang selalu berada pada wajah cantik gadis Yamanaka tersebut.

"Hai Ino!" Balas Naruto, Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di samping Ino.

"Jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku? Apa ada hal penting yang terjadi?" Tanya Ino, dia memandang pemuda di sampingnya dengan penuh selidik, tidak biasanya Naruto mengajaknya untuk bertemu secara pribadi seperti ini, biasanya mereka akan makan malam bersama-sama dengan Sai dan Hinata, kekasih Naruto saat ini.

"Apa tingkah Sai aneh baru-baru ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan gugup, dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang padahal tidaklah gatal, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum canggung yang tentu saja membuat Ino menatapnya curiga.

"Sai? Kenapa?" Tanya Ino, dia penasaran. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Sai?

"Ino, nanti aku jelaskan, tapi tolong jawab pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu!"

"Dia…lebih senang mengurung diri di kamar baru-baru ini," Ucap Ino, dia membayangkan sikap Sai yang mulai tertutup pada dirinya, bahkan dia tidak terlalu bisa memantau keadaan Sai lagi dengan akurat, "Dia lebih senang bersama dengan kuas dan cat daripada bersamaku, dia lebih senang bersama para lukisannya itu daripada bersamaku," Lanjut Ino dengan nada kesal dan bibir yang mengerucut cemberut.

"Apa kau tahu kapan Sai mulai melukis _Lady Cherry_?" Tanya Naruto lagi, dia menopang kedua sebelah pipinya sambil memperhatikan Ino.

"Kalau tidak salah, enam bulan yang lalu…dia tiba-tiba berkata padaku menemukan objek lukis yang sangat menawan, sejak itu dia mengurung dirinya di stodionya sendiri dan mulai mengerjakan _Lady Cherry_, bahkan aku saja tidak diijinkannya untuk melihat barang hanya sebentar," Ucap Ino dengan jari telunjuk berada di dagunya, pandangannya menuju atas tanda mengingat-ingat masa lalu. Ino tidak sadar jika Naruto memandanganya dengan iris mata terbelalak.

"Ino! Apa Sai memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Sakura?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit naik, dan itu tentu saja membuat Ino kaget.

"Mana mungkin, Naruto! Sakura dan Sai bahkan tidak pernah berbincang-bincang! Jangan membuatku marah!" Ino membentak Naruto, dia kesal. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika kekasihmu dituduh selingkuh di belakangmu dengan bukti yang tidak ada sama sekali.

"Bu, bukan begitu, Ino! Aku hanya merasa jika lukisan _Lady Cherry_ sangat mirip dengan Sakura-chan!" Naruto membalas ucapan Ino, membuat gadis bersurai pirang pucat tersebut menutup mulutnya. Benar juga, pantas saja dia merasa familiar dengan objek lukisan Sai. Tapi tidak mungkin kekasihnya tersebut berselingkuh dengan Sakura, kan? Tidak mungkin, kan?

"Buat apa Sai melukis Sakura, Naruto!?" Buat apa, bukan? Sai hanya miliknya, tidak mungkin Sai berkencan dengan gadis lain tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dia berdiri dan memandang nyalang pada Naruto, dia marah, tentu saja. Dia percaya pada Sai, dia sangat mencintai pemuda itu melebihi apapun, dan Sai adalah pemuda baik-baik yang tidak mungkin akan menduakannya dengan wanita lain. Ya, Ino percaya itu. Karena selama ini Sai hanya bersamanya. Dia harus percaya, dia tidak boleh terpengaruh perkataan Naruto.

"I, Ino…" Naruto berusaha memanggil Ino yang mulai beranjak menjauh, Naruto hanya menghela nafas melihat kepergian Ino, dia tidak mungkin memaksa Ino untuk mempercayainya. Tapi dengan informasi yang dia dapat dari Ino, dia semakin curiga, entah kenapa semuanya terasa cocok. Sai mencurigakan, jangan-jangan Sai tahu di mana Sakura berada? Yang lebih parahnya lagi adalah Sai yang menyembunyikan Sakura. _Handphone_ Naruto bergetar dalam saku celananya, dengan cepat dia mengambilnya lalu meletakkan di dekat telinganya.

'Aku ingin bicara, penting, Dobe.' Mendengar suara Sasuke di seberang sana, Naruto hanya menghela nafas, dia berbalik, membiarkan Ino pergi.

Ino memasuki sebuah taxi kota berwarna hitam, dia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kesal, dia kesal dengan Naruto. Tidak mungkin kekasihnya seperti yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, pasti Naruto salah sangka dan tentu saja Ino tidak percaya.

"Aku harus menemui Sai." Kemudian dia menyuruh taxi menuju rumah Sai dengan alamat yang sudah dia isyaratkan kepada sang sopir taxi.

**# # #**

Naruto berjalan dengan gerakan cepat menuju apartemen Sasuke yang untungnya berada di dekat taman tersebut, kadang Naruto tidak mengerti dengan temannya tersebut, Uchiha memiliki segalanya dan Sasuke lebih memilih hidup di apartemen, ya walau itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya sendiri.

Dengan kekuatan penuh dia berlari menuju ruang apartemen Sasuke yang berada di ujung lorong, betapa sangat pendiam temannya itu. Sesampainya di tempat yang dia tuju, Naruto tanpa mengetuk langsung membuka pintu apartemen, biasanya jika tahu dia akan datang, maka Sasuke sengaja tidak mengunci pintu, sama seperti saat ini. Naruto memasuki apartemen tersebut sambil meneliti sekitar. Menghela nafas, menutup pintu lalu menguncinya, dia menuju bilik lain di mana sepertinya Sasuke berada. Benar saja, bungsu Uchiha tersebut tengah duduk di sebuah sofa _single _dengan santainya, di tangannya ada sebuah kertas dan foto-foto yang berserakan di atas meja kaca di hadapannya. Naruto mengernyit.

"Kemarilah. Lihat, dan kau akan tahu." Tidak perlu disuruh pun, Naruto juga akan beranjak menuju Sasuke, duduk di sofa yang lain dan mulai melihat-lihat apa sebenarnya yang Sasuke ingin tunjukkan.

Seketika iris matanya langsung terbelalak, tubuhnya bergetar. Dengan lambat dia mengambil salah satu foto yang berada di atas meja. Ini foto Sakura dan Sai. Mereka tampak sangat akrab. Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih. Bukan satu foto ini saja yang memuat kemesraan mereka, namun juga foto-foto yang lain, foto yang diambil di hari berbeda dan waktu yang berbeda. Ada foto saat mereka makan malam, ada foto saat mereka berbincang, ada foto saat mereka bergandeng tangan, dan lain sebagainya. Inti dari setiap foto itu adalah mereka memiliki hubungan khusus. Dan ini tentu saja pertanda tidak baik.

"Teme, Ini…" Naruto seakan kehilangan kata-kata.

"Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama tanpa Ino ketahui," Ucap Sasuke, dia membaca ringkasan kertas yang terlihat tebal di tangannya. Iris mata kelamnya tidak memandang sedikitpun kepada Naruto karena dia sudah dapat menebak bagaimana raut wajah sahabatnya tersebut.

"Lalu? Pasti ada yang lain. Iya kan, Teme?" Desak Naruto. Dia masih memperhatikan setiap foto-foto yang ada di meja, dengan jeli dia melihat satu demi satu foto yang ada. Ini sangat mengejutkan.

"Danzo Sai. Dia adalah anak dari Shimura Danzo, seorang seniman gila yang suka membuat aplikasi seni dari manusia. Dan Danzo Sai memiliki kecondongan sifat ayahnya tersebut. Jadi kau bisa menebak lanjutannya kan, Dobe?" Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datar, meski begitu dapat di lihat raut cemas, kesal, dan marah yang tersirat. Wajar saja, Sakura adalah mantan kekasihnya, dan mantan kekasihnya itu mungkin saja telah menjadi korban Sai. Tangannyapun sejak tadi sedikit bergetar menahan marah.

"…Gawat, Teme!" Seakan sadar akan sesuatu, wajah Naruto menjadi cemas. Dia mengebrak meja kaca di hadapannya. Jelas saja ini mengundang raut bingung dari Sasuke.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan Ino, menceritakan sedikit yang terjadi. Dan dia sekarang berada di rumah Sai! Dia dalam bahaya Teme!" Teriak Naruto dengan keras, dia menarik lengan baju Sasuke dan menyeretnya.

"Iya, iya! Ayo pergi, Dobe!" Sahut Sasuke dengan nada kesal, dia melepas tangan Naruto yang masih berada pada lengan bajunya, mengambil kunci mobilnya dan langsung melesat. Mereka memang harus bergegas.

**# # #**

Semenatara itu di sebuah kamar luas dengan nuansa klasik, Ino tengah bersenandung kecil sambil melihat-lihat isi kamar kekasihnya tersebut. Kamar Sai memang sangat luas dan penuh dengan hasil karyanya, mulai dari kerajinan tangan hingga pahatan, dan jangan lupakan lukisan. Namun yang ada di kamar tersebut hanya lukisan _Lady Cherry_, entah kemana perginya lukisan yang dulu berada di kamar Sai sebelum selesainya _Lady Cherry_.

Tangan Ino saling bertaut di belakang tubuhnya, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, walau begitu dia sedikit mengernyit, masih memikirkan kata-kata Naruto beberapa waktu yang lalu, jujur saja, meski dia mengatakan tidak ingin percaya dengan pemuda pirang tersebut, hatinya entah kenapa tidak bisa tenang sejak tadi. Jika dicermati, memang betul jika _Lady Cherry_ sangat mirip dengan Sakura. Tapi, Sai tidak mungkin selingkuh, bukan? Dan Sai bukan orang yang menyembunyikan, Sakura, bukan? Dia tahu tentang hilangnya Sakura dari media yang heboh beberapa bulan lalu. Pasalnya Sakura adalah model muda yang tengah naik daun.

"Ne, Sai…" Panggil Ino pada kekasihnya yang tengah duduk pada kursi tanpa sandaran tersebut, pemuda itu tengah mengoreskan kuas kecilnya untuk memberikan sedikit sentuhan pada lukisannya tempo hari yang belum juga selesai. Pemuda itu menghadap luar jendela. Membelakangi Ino.

"Ya, Ino?" Tanya Sai.

"Bagaimana caranya kau melukis _Lady Cherry_?" Pertanyaan Ino itu membuat gerakan Sai terhenti untuk beberapa saat, dan Ino menyadari itu. Kini dia semakin penasaran.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Sayang?" Tanya Sai lagi dengan nada mesra, dia kembali meneruskan gerak tangannya.

"Hanya ingin tahu," Lanjut Ino, dia berjalan ke arah meja yang berjarak satu meter dari Sai. Di meja tersebut berserakan alat lukis Sai, kanvas yang berisi lukisan Sai yang lain, dan juga dua buah gelas berisi soda.

"Hanya terlintas begitu saja, Ino. Aku juga tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya, setelah aku tersadar ternyata _Lady Cherry_ sudah jadi." Ujar Sai, dalam hati Ino menjerit jika apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Sai itu adalah bohong. Dia mengenal Sai cukup lama, dia tahu bagaimana gelagat kekasihnya tersebut jika tengah berbohong.

"Begitu, ya? Ha ha ha…" Tawa Ino dengan canggung, karena tidak hati-hati, tangan kanannya menyenggol salah satu gelas soda dan tentu itu langsung membuatnya tumpah.

Air soda tersebut mengenai lukisan Sai yang berada di atas meja, membuat cat yang belum kering melumer dan luntur. Sai yang melihat itu menjadi terbelalak, iris matanya berkilat tanpa dia sendiri sadari, dan Ino? Dia langsung panik atas apa yang dia lakukan. Dia _blank_ untuk beberapa saat sebelum mengangkat lukisan Sai agar air yang mengenainya jatuh ke bawah, dan tentu itu adalah pilihan yang salah. Air jadi meluncur ke bawah dan melunturkan warna yang dia lalui, Ino makin panik, dengan tubuh bergetar dia bercicit minta maaf pada Sai. Dia tahu jika kekasihnya tersebut tidak suka jika karyanya dirusak, sengaja atau tidak.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, Ino!" Lihatlah! Kini Sai berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya. Wajah Sai merah padam, dan Ino sangat tahu jika kekasihnya sangat marah pada dirinya.

"Sai, ak-"

PLAK!

Ino terbelalak, dia memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas, semarah apapun Sai, kekasihnya itu tidak akan pernah menyakiti dirinya seperti sekarang ini. Bahkan dia dapat melihat jika iris mata Sai berkilat. Pemuda yang berada di hadapannya ini seakan-akan bukan Sai yang dia kenal. Air mata Ino mengalir.

"Sai, aku minta maaf, aku-"

PLAK!

Lagi. Tangan Sai mendarat di pipi Ino, membuat gadis muda berambut pirang pucat itu meringis dan memegangi pipinya, dia memandang tidak percaya pada Sai, dia terisak semakin keras. Dia mencoba melangkah mundur tapi pergelangan tangannya ditangkap oleh Sai.

"Kau pikir dengan minta maaf, maka lukisanku akan kembali seperti semua? Tidak, Ino!" Sai menyahut dengan nyalang, dia menarik pergelangan Ino dan berjalan menuju luar kamar. Ino berontak, namun dia tidak bisa lepas dari Sai, kekasihnya ini memang sangat kuat. Kini Ino tidak ada pilihan lain selain pasrah, walau sejak tadi air matanya tidak juga berhenti. Sai berubah. Apakah ini sifat Sai yang sesungguhnya?

"Kau akan membawaku kemana, Sai!?" Tanya Ino keras, perasaannya menjadi tidak enak saat Sai membawanya ke koridor sepi yang bahkan Ino sendiri tidak pernah dibawa kemari sebelumnya.

"Kau ingin tahu, kan? Bagaimana aku membuat _Lady Cherry_?" Ucap Sai dengan nada yang dalam pada suaranya. Jujur, itu jelas membuat Ino merinding.

"Kyaa!" Ino berteriak saat tubuhnya dihempaskan pada sebuah ruangan luas, dia tidak pernah mengunjungi ruangan ini sebelumnya, ruangan tersebut bernuansa krem dengan banyak sekali lukisan di dalamnya, ada juga kerajinan tangan, _miniature_ buatan tangan Sai, hingga pahatan-pahatan Sai, namun ada satu yang ditutupi dengan kain putih, Ino tidak tahu apa itu. Saking fokus pada sekitarnya, Ino tidak sadar jika Sai mengambil tali dari belakang lemari.

"Sa, Sai…" Setelah sadar apa yang dilakukan Sai, Ino mundur ke belakang, namun dinding menghalanginya. Sai kembali menarik dirinya dan mendudukkannya dengan kasar pada sebuah kursi kayu, mengikat tangannya dan mengunci gerakan Ino.

"A, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sai!?" Tanya Ino dengan keras, air mata terus saja mengalir dari kedua iris mata biru pucat miliknya. Dia tidak menyangka jika Sai tega melakukan ini terhadapnya.

"Membuatmu hidup…" Sahut Sai, pemuda itu berjalan menuju kain putih yang menutupi salah satu karyanya. Dengan sekali sentak kain itu sudah berpindah dan memperlihatkan karyanya yang tersembunyi itu.

Ino terbelalak, yang tertutupi oleh kain putih itu adalah patung _Lady Cheery_, Ino ngeri sendiri. Jika seperti ini jelas sekali jika patung tersebut sangat mirip dengan Sakura. Pikiran negatif langsung menghigapi otaknya, tapi apa benar? Apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto benar? Ino berteriak sejadinya. Dia berharap ada yang mendengar teriakannya, namun itu mustahil. Rumah Sai sangat terpencil dari perumahan yang lain.

"Sai… Itu Sakura, bukan? Kau, kau, apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?" Tanya Ino. Tubuhnya bergetar. Dia berujar dengan suara yang sangat pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Sai.

"Dia? Dia masih mencintai Sasuke, dan aku tidak menyukai itu. Dia berkata mencintaiku, namun dia tetap saja mengharapkan Sasuke. Kau tahu, Ino? Itu membuatku kesal. Tanpa sadar aku menjadikannya karyaku yang berharga, dengan begitu dia akan selamanya bersamaku," Ucap Sai dengan tenang, dia membelai pipi Ino yang terlihat memerah hasil tamparannya.

"Dia selalu membicarakan Sasuke bahkan saat kamu sedang bercinta! Dia selalu menyebut Sasuke bahkan setelah akan klimaks! Aku tidak tahan, karenanya aku membunuhnya, menyiksa tubuhnya, membuat tubuhnya bermandikan darah sebelum mengulitinya dengan sadis, tapi aku tersadar. Karyaku akan tiada artinya jika aku merusak tubuh Sakura, karena itu aku mengabadikannya." Ucap Sai, dia memandang patung Sakura yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Selama ini aku anggap aku apa, Sai!? Padahal aku mencintaimu! Kau bajingan!" Teriak Ino dengan marah, dia menatap Sai pandangan terluka. Selama ini Sai bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhnya meski mereka sudah menjalin hubungan sejak di bangku sekolah.

"Sebenarnya Ino, kau bukanlah tipeku." Perkataan Sai tersebut membuat air mata Ino kembali mengalir. Dia tidak menyangka, jadi selama ini Sai hanya menganggapnya sampingan dan sama sekali tidak mencintainya? Menyakitkan.

"…Bajingan kau, Sai… Kau bajingan, padahal aku mencintaimu…"

"Sttt, tenanglah. Setelah ini kau akan bersamaku selamanya, Ino…" Ucap Sai dengan nada misterius. Sai mengambil berkakas dari dalam lemari, mengeluarkan banyak sekali barang-barang untuk membuat patung. Dia berencana membuat patung Ino hidup-hidup, memenjara Ino dalam bahan keras porselin.

"Jangan…! Berhenti, aku mohon…jangan lakukan itu, Sai…" Ino memohon dengan pelan, tubuhnya bergetar saat Sai memulai pekerjaannya, dia memoleskan cairan entah apa pada kaki Ino. Mengusapnya dengan lembut dan pelan, melupakan jeritan Ino yang memintanya untuk berhenti.

BRUKK!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di punggung Sai. Pemuda itu terbelalak menahan sakit, dengan merintih dia menatap ke belakang, dia menatap tajam pada dua pemuda yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya tersebut. Pemuda pirang yang sangat dia kenali tengah membawa balok kayu yang dia yakini adalah senjata yang mendarat pada punggungnya dan satu lagi pemuda berambut hitam yang juga memandangnya sangat tajam, dia tidak menyukai pemuda berambut hitam tersebut, pemuda angkuh yang membuatnya tidak dapat memiliki hati Sakura_, Lady Cherry_nya.

"Naruto…Sasuke…" Ucap Ino dengan nada bersyukur. Untunglah, rupanya kedua pemuda itu datang tepat waktu.

"Ino!" Panggil Naruto, dengan cepat dia membebaskan Ino yang terikat.

"Aku tau semuanya, Bajingan!" Ucap Sasuke, dia menendang tubuh Sai dengan sangat keras, hingga pemuda itu meringkuk menahan sakit yang mendera pada perutnya yang ditendang oleh Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, Teme…" Ucap Naruto saat melihat jika Sasuke tidak berhenti sampai di sana, pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu terus menendang tubuh Sai bertubi-tubi, aneh sekali jiak Sai tidak merintih sedikitpun.

"Diam, Dode! Pemuda ini memang pantas mendapatkannya, bahkan lebih atas apa yang dilakukannya pada Sakura!" Ucap Sasuke dengan dingin. Dalam hati Naruto memang membenarkan perkataan Sasuke, sehingga dia hanya membiarkan kelakuan Sasuke tersebut, dia lebih memilih untuk menangkan Ino yang sejak tadi menangis tanpa henti. Naruto kini dapat melihat jika Sasuke mengambil sebuah pisau kecil dari balik jaketnya, mendaratkan pisau tersebut pada pergelangan tangan Sai, membuat luka berhentuk vertikal memanjang, dengan darah segar yang tak henti-hentinya keluar. Sasuke melakukannya agar Sai tidak bisa melukis lagi. Lalu dengan sekuat tenaga dia menancapkan pisau tersebut di bahu Sai, membuat pemuda itu terbelalak namun tidak bersuara. Belum mau berhenti, Sasuke kembali menendang tubuh Sai.

Setelah puluhan menit, Sasuke akhirnya puas juga, dia berhenti menyiksa tubuh Sai. Tubuh Sai kini penuh dengan memar dan bajunya sudah robek sana-sini dengan darah yang merembes dari luka-lukanya serta hidung dan sudut bibirnya, namun pelukis berbakat itu hanya diam, tidak sedikitpun memancarkan kilat sakit di wajahnya. Dengan gusar, Sasuke menarik tubuh kecil Sai dan mendudukkannya pada kursi yang beberapa waktu lalu ditempati oleh Ino. Sasuke mengikat tubuh Sai pada kursi tersebut dengan sangat erat. Sekali lagi dia meninju wajah Sai.

"Kau akan menyesal, Uchiha…" Ucap Sai dengan dingin, tentu itu diabaikan oleh Sasuke.

"Ayo pergi, Dobe…" Kata Sasuke dengan tenang, dia berjalan keluar ruangan. Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil merangkul pundak Ino untuk berjalan bersamanya, Naruto sempat menatap ke arah Sai dan dia mendapati pemuda itu tersenyum kepada dirinya, Naruto hanya diam dan mulai berjalan menuju sahabatnya yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan di depannya.

Sesampainya di luar rumah Sai, Ino melepaskan rangkulan Naruto, gadis muda tersebut kembali menangis dengan sangat keras. Baik Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya memandang Ino dengan miris. Mereka mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Ino, mereka mendengar percakapan Ino dengan Sai. Pasti sakit sekali rasanya jika dibohongi sekian lamanya dan terlalu berharap pada seseorang yang bahkan tidak sedikitpun mencintai kita. Ino termasuk tegar karena hanya menangis dan tidak mengamuk seperti kebanyakan gadis labil di luar sana.

"A, apa yang kau lakukan, Teme?" Naruto sedikit kaget saat Sasuke tiba-tiba membuka pintu mobil dan mengeluarkan satu teng putih berisi minyak tanah.

Sasuke sama sekali menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto, pemuda berambut gelap tersebut menuju depan rumah Sai, menyiram minyak tanah tersebut pada tempat-tempat yang diperlukan. Dia tidak peduli apapun, dia sama sekali tidak peduli. Kemarahan menguasai dirinya kini.

"Te, Teme! Hentikan!" Naruto berusaha menghentikan Sasuke, meski bagaimanapun dia tidak ingin Sasuke menjadi pembunuh.

"Sai memang pantas mendapatkannya…" Kali ini Ino yang berujar, entah dari mana kini di tangan Ino ada pematik api, tangannya menyalakan pematik tersebut dan melemparkannya ke arah rumah Sai yang sebagian sudah berlumuran oleh minyak tanah oleh Sasuke, seketika api langsung merambat dan membakar rumah Sai. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya terbelalak, baik Sasuke dan Ino malah terlihat puas. Kemudian dalam keadaan diam ketiganya menuju mobil Sasuke dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kini rumah Sai bagai bunga api, merah dengan semburat jingga yang sangat menakutkan. Semuanya terbakar termasuk lukisan _Lady Cherry_ yang berada di kamar Sai.

**# # #**

Satu bulan kemudian…

Seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat memasuki kamar apartemennya yang berada di lantai 11 sebuah gedung pencakar langit. Gadis tersebut mengenakan pakaian formal ala kantoran seperti biasanya. Sepatu hak tinggi yang menghiasi kakinya dia lepas dan berganti dengan sandal rumah berwarna putih, dia melempar tas kecilnya ke tempat tidur. Dia sedikit mengernyit saat bilik lain apartemennya gelap, seingatnya dia selalu menyalakan lampu apartemen. Dengan gerakan lambat dia menuju saklar lampu dan menghidupkan lampu bilik tersebut. Seketika dia terbelalak. Di hadapannya, ada sebuah meja yang di atasnya ada sebuah kepala pemuda berambut hitam gaya pantat ayam. Iris mata kosong menatap balik pada dirinya, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah sosok lain yang duduk di seberang meja. Sosok yang memakai kemeja tipis berwarna hitam dengan rambut hitam dan iris mata hitam, sosok itu tersenyum kepadanya. Ingin berteriak, namun suaranya tercekat, nafasnya saja menjadi berat.

"Sa, Sai…" Ucap Ino terbata, kakinya seakan lemas dan dia langsung terduduk. Apa yang terjadi? Kepala Sasuke ada di atas meja dan Sai duduk di hadapannya. Bukankah seharusnya Sai sudah mati? Kenapa?

"Aku mati? Tentu saja tidak, Ino. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada sahabat pirangku karena berhasil menolongku." Ucap Sai dengan nada senang, lalu muncullah sosok lain di belakang Sai. Sosok lain tersebut adalah pemuda berambut pirang yang sangat Ino kenal.

"Naruto? Kenapa?" Tanya Ino _shock_. Kenapa ini? Kenapa Naruto dan Sai?

"Karena aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan apa yang dia lakukan, Ino. Lagi pula apa yang kami lakukan adalah untuk menjebakmu dan Sasuke. Aku dan Sai memiliki _hobby _yang sama asal kau ingin tahu." Ucap Naruto dengan nada ceria, dia masih ingat dengan apa yang dia lakukan sebelum meninggalkan kamar tempat Sai terikat sebulan yang lalu, dia melemparkan sebuah pisau kepada Sai, membuat pemuda itu dapat bebas dengan mudah.

"Dan sekarang giliranmu, Sayang…" Ucap Sai dengan dingin. Dia berjalan dengan pelan menuju Ino yang masih terduduk.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**END**

* * *

Fiuuuhh akhirnya selesai juga. Ini nih saya dah bisa selesaikan tantangan dari shindanmaker yaitu Nisca31tm-emerald writes Straight, M, Tragedy, in 6 days. [Soda, Pen, Painter]… Akhirnya selesai yeyeyeyeyeye! Terima kasih banyak buat **Narumi Kadaya** yang mau menjadi beta reader dadakan saya dan juga terima kasih untuk **Aldy Erich'Ichiru** yang saya buat begadang untuk menemani saya mendapatkan ide. Arigatoooouuu~

Dan inilah hasilnya! Yatta! XD


End file.
